


Boyfriends

by mintleaftea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform, spiritsflame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/pseuds/mintleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy found it endearing that Nico felt like he had to ask such simple things like permission to kiss. Or if he could call Percy "boyfriend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

“Hey, uhm, Percy…”   
Percy turned and smiled as he saw Nico standing awkwardly in his doorway.   
“Hey. Come in.” It was odd, Percy thought, that since they had officially started dating Nico had become so shy around him. The boy had always been a bit distant, a little awkward, but Percy had assumed that after their rather emotional mutua confession things would have gotten better, not worse, like now Nico had him he was afraid of messing up. Not that he could, though, Percy found everything Nico did adorable and endearing and perfect and-  
“Percy, I...I need to talk to you.”  
-Oh no. Percy’s grin turned from welcoming to nervous in an instant, he knew those words were never good (Annabeth had taught him that multiple times). “What’s up?”   
“Oh, uhm, I just…” Nico twisted his skull ring, his face turning a light shade of pink and looking unfairly adorable for delivering what Percy assumed was bad news.  
“Nico, relax. It’s ok. You can tell me, you can trust me.” He reached out and gently placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder, relieved when the smaller boy didn’t shake him off.   
“I was just wondering if...if it was alright…”   
“If it was alright to…” Percy urged gently, despite his own anxiety. What could Nico possibly be asking permission? Was it about Jason? Oh Gods it was about Jason, wasn’t it? Percy knew there was something going on there, he had said that it was ok if-  
“If it was alright if I called you my-my boyfriend.” Nico mumbled, so that the end of his sentence was hardly decipherable. His dark eyes had finally met Percy’s, radiating nervousness and anxiousness but with the ferocity that Nico always had.   
“If...if you what?” Percy chuckled, he couldn’t have heard right.   
“Don’t laugh at me, Jackson!” Oh, shit, ok, wrong move. Percy moved the hand on Nico’s shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek lovingly and smiling.   
“I’m sorry, Nico, I wasn’t making fun of you. It’s just...did you just ask me if you could call me your boyfriend?”  
“Yes…” Nico bit his lip, “I mean, it’s fine if not. I get it. I just, you know, thought I’d ask so I didn’t-”  
Percy kissed him before he could continue, a gentle press against his lips, and smiled when he felt the heat in Nico’s face. “Of course you can, Nico. We’re dating, you know we’re dating right?”  
“It’s just, I-”  
“You are MY boyfriend, which sort of basically makes me YOUR boyfriend. That’s how dating works, Nikki-”  
“I’m still not letting you call me Nikki.”  
“-Nico. You don’t need to ask permission for things like that, ok?”  
“So...I can say...I can say that I’m Percy Jackson’s...boyfriend.” Nico looked like he was about to melt as he said the word “boyfriend”, flushed face and trembling like he had just said something explicit or dirty.   
“You are Percy Jackon’s boyfriend, and I’m Nico di Angelo’s boyfriend.” Percy grinned as Nico made a whimpering noise. This kid would be the death of him, no pun intended.   
“I...I like that. I like that a lot...boyfriend.”  
“You’re such a dork,” Percy kissed Nico again, and pulled him into a hug. He felt Nico tense up instantly, but he didn’t shove him away, “My dorky boyfriend.” Percy couldn’t help but feel incredibly satisfied as he felt the tension leave Nico at the “b word”. He stared at Nico until the son of Hades returned it, his eyes full of excitement instead of nervousness and something like pride instead of anxiety.   
“May I kiss you?” Nico asked, because he still thought he needed permission for such things.  
“Of course.”  
Because they were boyfriends, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user spiritsflame


End file.
